


Never gonna leave this bed

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: Inspired by the song "Never gonna leave this bed", from Maroon 5.Another minute in awkward silence, until Zoe felt the other girl laying by her side in bed, but still not touching her. “I care about you.” It was all Madison said.The younger girl only hesitated for a few seconds. “I know.” Zoe felt tears on her eyes just about to roll over her cheeks. “But maybe that’s not enough.”





	Never gonna leave this bed

_"Wake you up in the middle of the night to say,_   
_I will never walk away again_   
_I'm never gonna leave this bed"_

 

Zoe was used to their fights after a few months, because they had tons of them. Madison would always say something mean or disrespectful and they would start some argument that would lead to a fight, that would turn out to be a complete disaster after a couple of minutes. Everyone in the house knew they had their own problems, Queenie even called their fights legendary, but all of them had their concerns about it.   
Cordelia, very often, had to intervene to stop the screams or make them go discuss somewhere where no kid could listen to them. Misty was always trying to calm them down with gentle words. Queenie didn’t said a thing, because she didn’t want to get in the middle of their personal lives, but Zoe could see how upset she got about it. Even Mallory and Coco, who didn’t even know them that well, got concerned about how often they got into fights.   
This was one of those days where Zoe wanted to push Madison away from her and forget the awful day she had, and just go to bed. She was so angry, so mad, so pissed off, because Madison was being extra mean around the house, saying stuff to the small kids and just getting in the middle of her classes like they meant nothing at all. They had been screaming in their room for half an hour already, but Zoe was tired of it.   
The other night, when they were having a fight based on jealousy, Madison just ran from the room and slept somewhere else. Zoe didn’t want to know where it was (or she said so), she just enjoyed the peace that came everytime Madison flew away from her during a fight, and it happened a lot. The way it was going, Zoe could already sense the end of it, but knowing that only made her even sadder.   
“I just don’t get why you’re making such a big deal about it!” Madison shouted, throwing the pillows away so she could pull the covers. Zoe already knew what she was doing next: a few more accusations between them, then Madison would pick up her pillow and walk away, leaving her on a empty bed in the middle of a fight with absolutely no problems solved. And then Zoe wouldn’t be able to sleep all night, wondering if Madison is in one of the empty rooms or if she’s out with someone else.   
“Because it’s my job, Madison! You can’t just walk away and send people away when I’m giving my classes.” Zoe tried to keep her voice down much of the time. First because no one needed to hear them fighting, and second because she really didn’t want to make things worse by disrespecting Madison like that. The former actress was a brat, for sure, but she’s still a person.   
“Well, you should be happy that I got in the way, because that little weirdo was just about to set your papers on fire.”   
“Don’t talk about them like that!” Zoe had to take a deep breath to calm down a little. “They’re kids, ok? Teenagers. And they’re learning, they need to make some mistakes so they can learn how to control their powers. You weren’t born knowing exactly what to do with your power.”   
“Whatever, I don’t care.”   
“That’s the problem.” Zoe sighed, laying down in bed with a heavy huff. She was so tired, so exhausted. “You don’t care about anything but yourself.”   
Madison arched one perfect eyebrow, crossing her arms. “Well, no one else cares about me, so someone should.”   
“People don’t care about you because you don’t give them any reason to.” The brunette pulled the covers up and turned around so her back was turned to Madison. “All you do is be mean to them and don’t give a shit about anything.”   
It was a heavy silence after that, like Madison had just disappeared in air, but Zoe could feel her eyes on her back, almost burning holes in it. Now it was the time where Madison would give up, grab her pillow and run, so they would meet the next morning and pretend all of this talk never happened. But she couldn’t hear Madison moving or anything else, really, if Zoe wasn’t so mad, she would have turned around to check if the other girl was still alive, but she was going to stay firm in her position.   
“That’s not true.” Madison whispered after a couple of minutes. If the other girl had turned around, she would have seen the blonde one looking at the ground with a sad expression.   
“I’ve known you for three years now, so I can tell it’s true.” Zoe hugged the covers closer to her chest. “Just go, Madison, I know you want to.”   
Another minute in awkward silence, until Zoe felt the other girl laying by her side in bed, but still not touching her. “I care about you.” It was all Madison said.   
The younger girl only hesitated for a few seconds. “I know.” Zoe felt tears on her eyes just about to roll over her cheeks. “But maybe that’s not enough.”   
The silence that followed that was so long and so uncomfortable, that Zoe only wished to go to sleep and forget about all of it like usual. They would wake up the next day and have a few hours of peace and quiet, maybe even have lunch together and share a laugh, before something else happens and the cycle begins one more time. Zoe fell asleep imagining how they would piss each other off the next day.   
She maybe had a couple hours of sleep, probably less than that, but she was taken away from her dream by someone shaking her shoulder. In the back of her mind, Zoe could tell someone was calling her name in a whisper, slowly waking her up, gentle but firm, so she could say that person wouldn’t give up until she was finally awake. Sighing heavily, she opened one eye, before rolling around so she was facing who ever it was.   
Madison was looking at her with her big bright green eyes in the dark, her hair was still perfect, like she hadn’t moved at all in bed, her make up was still there, so Zoe assumed she never got ready for bed like her.   
“What is it?” She whispered, still sleepy.   
“I’m not going to leave again.”   
“Hm?” Zoe needed another second to fully understand what the hell was going on.   
Madison moved one curl behind Zoe’s ear, giving her a sad smile. “I said, I’m never going to leave you again. No more running away, we can solve our problems together.”   
Zoe only looked at her for a moment, before frowning. “Couldn’t you let me know that in the morning?!” She complained.   
Madison half smiled in happiness. “That’s why I never get back in the room, because you get so pissed off when someone wakes you up.”   
“So why did you do this anyway?”   
The blonde shrugged. “Because I needed to tell you this. I love you, and I’m never going to leave this bed.”   
Zoe took a couple of seconds to answer. “That’s great, but we have a meeting with Cordelia tomorrow at six, so we have to get out of the bed.”   
“You shouldn’t had taken that so literally.”   
The younger girl smiled, scooching over to Madison so they could cuddle. Having her arms around Madison was definitely a better way to sleep. “You shouldn’t have said it like you meant it.”   
“How was I supposed to say it?” Madison gave a happy sigh, hugging Zoe closer to her.   
“I love you too, Madison, go to sleep and let me sleep.”   
“So... are we good?”   
“No, you’re sleeping on the couch tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @eyesfadefromgreentogray for helping with the grammar! Please go follow us on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea


End file.
